Test to Friendship?
by dream18writer
Summary: Beni has joined the team and really Ceylan still can not accept that. They argue so much that everyone else has had enough. So they come up with a pan to do a test of Courage to strengthen their friendship. But what will happened during the test? Will the plan work? Everyone sure does hope so.


**Author's Note:** _New story and yes I am still writing "Personal Challenges" but I am on hold with "Cousin Troubles" until probably after the holidays. Hope you like this._

**End of Author's Note**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at Mr. White's shop. Vilius was defeated and Beni has successfully joined the team but there was just one problem. She still was not able to get along with one curtain blue haired boy and currently they are making it bluntly obvious.<p>

"YOU STUPID GOGGLE WEARS WIERDO!" Yelled Beni.

"YOU ANTISOCIAL KNOW- IT- ALL!" Yelled Ceylan.

None of the others even remember how this argument got started but they have had just about enough. Mr. White was even thinking of kicking them out because they could be heard down stairs as well. But no one really made an attempt to stop them. They thought it would blow over in not time but that was nearly an hour again and they are still going at it.

"I swear you are so immature." Beni said turning her head.

"Look who is talked. You are doing the exact same thing as me." Ceylan argued back.

"Of course because I am right and you just won't accept that."

"How does that make sense?"

After that Toxsa finally had enough and got the courage to try and stop them.

"Come on you two stop…" But he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP MICROCHIP!" They yelled in unison.

Toxsa stopped talking and went back to the others and took back his set feeling completely defeated.

"I was the one who came up with Microchip, so I should say it! You come up with our own name!" Ceylan said angrily.

"It does not matter who says it. So I will continue to…" But before the argument went any further Mr. White came in causing the door to slam.

"YOU TWO! GET OUT!" He yelled which surprised everyone because he very rarely yelled.

"But…" Ceylan and Beni said in unison again.

"No buts. Just leave until you two can get along." Mr. White said to them.

They looked at each other and Ceylan said, "So I guess we are not allowed back at all."

Mr. White was surprised that he said that. "No just until…"

"We heard you. I just don't think I can get along with then weirdo." Beni said while pointing over at Ceylan.

"Why you…" But before he could finish the sentence Beni left the room. Ceylan also left but did not say another word.

After they both were out of the shop everyone in the room took a huge sigh of relief. It was very hard to listen to them argue for so long. They were even silently thanking Mr. White for finally getting them to leave, but that only postponed the problem. Now they had to come up with a way to help them finally get along.

"OK so what do we do about them?" Guren asked the others but no one had any ideas.

"We could…" Toxsa began before stopping to think again. Chook thought in silence and Guren was pacing the floor trying to come up with something.

Mr. White also joined in and this it suddenly came to him. "I got it!" He yelled surprising the others.

The others looked at him and curiosity. "Great! What is it?" Guren asked.

"OK it might be risky but here it is…" That was when he explained the plan and everyone thought it was a good idea but just like he said they thought it would be risk too. Even so this was the only plan they had so they left immediately to get ready.

It has been a week since then and neither Ceylan or Beni as came by the shop except to go to Quarton. They would meet by chance but they either didn't talk to each other or started agreeing again to the point someone had to separate them. After all that the plan was finally ready to take action. Now the only problem was getting them to it.

"Hey Ceylan." Toxsa and Chook called.

"What it is?" Ceylan said on his way home.

"You want to hang out this weekend." Toxsa said bluntly.

Ceylan was a little confuse by the offer. "Sure. Not like I have anything else to do."

Toxsa and Chooki laughed nervously. "let's meet in front of Mr. Whites shop Saturday."

"I thought I wasn't allowed there until I make up with her." Ceylan said remember how much Beni annoyed him.

"That is true but I am sure that if we are just meeting there it should be fine." Chooki said trying to sound convincing.

Ceylan thought something was off about all this but he still agreed to meet them. Right after he agreed Toxsa and Chooki said goodbye and left.

Over at Guren and Beni, Beni as just made it home and was still very much annoyed from when she last meet Ceylan.

"What do you want Guren?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing much I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday?" Guren asked.

"Not really." She said bluntly.

"Why?" Guren said wondering why she couldn't.

"I don't know what you are planning but I get this feeling you are planning something and if I know you it probably includes him." She said in her defense.

Guren was very nervous and tried to think on his feet to try forget her suspensions. "No. I just thought maybe we could…um…" he had to stop and thing really fast. "Go on a date."

This surprised Beni but still she was not convinced. Instead of answering him she just slammed the door in his face.

"Come on Beni. I promise it is nothing bad. If you trust me a little please meet me in front of Mr. White shop on Saturday." He never heard an answer but he left it as that and went home.

Behind Beni's door she was still stunned but she knew full well he was just trying to cover up for something, so what he said did not faze her too much. However she still began to wonder what she should do. She thought it was a trap to get her to make up with Ceylan but it could also just be a real chance to hang out with a friend. She never had friends so she doesn't know how to react to this however she still wanted to try, so she decided to just go and hope for the best.

It was Saturday and Ceylan has just arrived. Guren, Chooki, Toxsa and even Gen were already there and when he arrived he was told there was just one more person. He got a bad feeling and after a few more minutes his suspicion was confirmed because Beni came through the door.

The minute they saw each other their mood instantly changed but that was also when Mr. White came in to explain exactly what was going to happen.

"OK. Today we will be do a what you call a test of courage." No one was really impressed yet. Actually Beni thought it was flat out stupid. "Here is how it will work. We will draw sticks and the people with the same colors will pair up." After that he took out a can full of sticks and each person draw one.

At the very end the paired ended up being Chook and Gen, Guren and Toxsa, and finally Ceylan and Beni.

"I am not pairing with him." Beni argued.

"The feeling is mutual." Ceylan said back.

"TOO BAD. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A PAIR!" Mr. White yelled again. It was very obvious that he was probably more tired of them arguing then anyone else.

They were stunned and instantly agreed to avoid getting yelled at. Silently they didn't like it but they never said it out loud anymore. After words they all crammed into the car and headed for the location they would do there test of Courage.


End file.
